<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life and Times of the Negas by AU_Ruler, Serrenedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116442">The Life and Times of the Negas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler'>AU_Ruler</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrenedy/pseuds/Serrenedy'>Serrenedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, let morgana macawber have a break 2k21, we're just having fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrenedy/pseuds/Serrenedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two friends love Darkwing Duck and LOVE the Nega-Verse and start talking about it? This! This fic where things aren't always as they seem, things are <i>EXACTLY</i> what they seem and friendships can start in the least and most likely of places.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck/Morgana McCawber, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Herb/Binkie, Morgana McCawber/Negaduck, Morgana McCawber/Negaduck/Nega-Launchpad, Nega-Bushroot/Nega-Liquidator/Nega-Megavolt/Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Herb/Nega Binkie, Nega-Launchpad/Negaduck (Disney), Nega-Megavolt/Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-liquidator/nega-Bushroot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back to Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Negaduck screamed as he was pulled down the universal drain. His hands gripped tightly the sloping sides of eternity and he struggled to escape the cake before it collapsed in on itself. He’d <em> dealt </em> with the multiverse collapsing in on itself before. Not a pretty picture. There was no way to note how much time was passing in non-existence before everything fixed itself and you woke up in your propper reality. ….. Yeah. He’d <em> lied </em> to Darkwing Dunce. <em> Shocker. </em> But the fact of the matter still remained that his beautiful Saint Canard was <em> ruined </em> . And now he had to deal with an actually competent <em> team </em> of super zeros. He managed to scramble out of the cake and jumped off. He hadn’t been <em> launched </em> out, which was a testament to how far gone it was. Pity. The slight concussion was always a nice warm welcome that said ‘hey honey, you’re <em> home’. </em> But for now….. Negaduck growled under his breath, standing back and watching as the cake twisted, turned, and finally <em> folded </em> into crimson light. Shit. He’d need to make another one of those soon.<br/>
<br/>
He left the back room to see. …. His beak curled back in disgust. Those preppy do gooders had cleaned the BAKERY! The absolute NERVE of some jokers. And there was no sign of LaunchPad or the Muddlefoots…...more importantly, Gos. When he found her he was gonna make her…..He blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong with his eyes as he left the building. But….the <em> sun. </em> How had they gotten rid of his precious smog clouds so quickly? He frowned, sensing the hand of someone much <em> smarter </em> than the ‘Featherbrained Four’ at work. Ugh. <em> Grounded </em> . That brat was <em> GROUNDED </em> the second he got his hands on her!<br/>
<br/>
Granted, Gos wasn’t the main problem here, but the main problem was a <em> literal </em> world away and right now he was tired and sore and didn’t feel like dealing with clawing his way back across interdimensional lines. They’d all show back up sooner or later. The heroes were too moronic to keep them for long. Instead of worrying he plotted as he stalked through the city.  The plants were flourishing thanks to that Buffon BushRoot. Liquidator the Lousy had made all the nice black water clean again. And worst of all MeekVolt had started the power everywhere. That’s probably what made the smog go. Uggghhhh, and the power being up meant that the disgusting dog was clearing all of the slime via the water filtration plant he’d never gotten around to blowing up. Time got a little weird with traveling through the fourth, fith, and sixth plane of existence. Let alone at the same time. It was kept stabilized by the cake, however that worked. It had been a ‘I’m too good for this world so notice me’ gift from Morgana. And it was probably the only spell she’d ever done right. But he was sure he could replicate it with science….and the right greased palm. Since the cake had gone funky near the end he could have been gone an hour, or a year.  He shouldn’t have been gone a year, but this looked like more damage than an hour. Then again, what had they called themselves ‘Darkwings Ducks’. Urgh. One was bad enough….and crepilly efficient. Four was going to be the ‘Pests of the night’. Joy. Just what he always wanted, <em> bedbugs. </em><br/>
<br/>
The trip back home was mostly uneventful, and that was the most irritating thing he had to deal with. Rather than cower and hide, people <em> looked </em> at him on the street. Like they had any right to. Like they had any <em> rights </em> at all. He’d have to stop by the mayor’s office and put some good old fashioned fear back into the city. Annoying. All thanks to the four flies that had ripped apart his <em> magnificent </em> chaos. Luckily the people weren’t <em> too </em> far gone. He must not have been missing too long. No nimrods tried to stand up to him or evil forbid <em> follow </em> him. But they watched him, only scattering away when he sneered. He didn’t <em> want </em> them to scatter with a sneer. He WANTED the streets clear in terror of him ever WALKING them.  Fucking <em> annoying </em> .<br/>
<br/>
The door had been kicked open some time ago, and he’d know that bootprint anywhere. A wilted Rosebush was in pieces on the ground, along with a bag of toys. Hmmmm…..it had gotten ripped up and slashed so it hadn’t had water, but the flowers weren't so withered that he couldn’t tell what they’d been. He was gonna eyeball and say he’d been gone a week or two. Maybe a month. Not a <em> year </em> by the trepidation he was still treated to. No one had settled into foolish hope to snuff out. He checked the toybag for the amount of dust on it. Yeah, two weeks, at most a month. But hey, the kitchen was nice and filthy. She’d done a good job on that at least. He looked at the fridge but decided against it. Anything in there after this long wouldn’t be edible. He’d order something later. Not for the first time was he glad to have abandoned The lair on top of the bridge. It was nice and intimidating, but it didn’t have the space for a battered and overstuffed couch, which was where he flung himself. He didn’t have to worry. No one he trusted was <b> <em>stupid enough</em> </b> to end up seriously hurt by the idiots known as the Feable Four. But <em> he </em> on the other hand, was bruised. And not in the good way. Venomous green eyes slipped shut as he slipped into rest. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Negaduck wasn’t sure how much time had passed between when his eyes had closed and when he woke up. He didn’t know how much time he’d had an atual <em> restful </em> sleep, but he had gotten some actual rest. He registered the sounds of screams before his eyes slid open. With a deep breath he took a moment just to <em> relish </em> in them. Ohhhh, that was <em> nice. </em> A particularly pitchy scream of agony still had the sound of a cracking bone to accompany it.<br/>
<br/>
        “That eyebrow wiggle thing means you’re awake boss” Nega scowled slightly at his husband’s tone. Playful, but not ‘lets go cause some chaos’ playful, more ‘affectionate but still going to lecture you’. Hmmmm, maybe if he curled up further into the bed he found himself occupying? A heavy weight settled on the mattress. “You know the longer ya take before making me happy, the worse I’ll complain about it later.” Negaduck scowled and threw off the covers, sitting up abruptly to glare right into the amused smirk of one LaunchPad. </p><p> </p><p>        “How long?” The question had to fight through grit teeth.<br/>
<br/>
        “Did ya sleep? I got home about two hours ago so...longer than that. Were ya missing? A little over three weeks.” the larger duck let his hands tap absentmindedly on his own knees. “I held down tha fort fer ya, no worry on that ND, but….” And he made a sound. A sharp, short laugh forced through teeth grit with bitterness. “Little over <em>three weeks</em>.” Shit. Negaduck groaned. </p><p> </p><p>        “Ya know. If I’d known ya’d fuckin <em> NAG </em> me about her, I’da never picked up the fuckin brat.” That was a lie and both men knew it. The simple fact of the matter was that LaunchPad had been vocally <em> against </em> the twerp at first, but she’d been captured for almost a month of a far too quiet house and he was horribly worried, whereas NegaDuck had seen her less than an hour ago and so was significantly <em> less </em> worried. The stupid city was still standing….for <em> now </em> . Better calm down his husband. “Ya tracked her or do I have to do <em> everything </em> around here?” He snarled.<br/>
<br/>
        “Didn’t need to. They’re holded up in the Mayor’s office giving hopeful speeches near round the clock.” And to prove it, the Television was turned on. The Liquid Lunatic was warbling his way through a speech about the importance of clean water and how he was working together with BushRoot to make the air clearer. The redheaded ten year old sat just in view of the camera, kicking her legs slightly and smiling at everything. “Wonder how any of em have time to do anything.” Nega nodded with the information, absentmindedly thinking. Hmmm, she was kept on camera, which made things a bit more difficult. But those goody goodies probably had her on a bedtime. Night break in then. Or…..well, depending on what she was thinking they may be able to get a mole in. LaunchPad knew better than to storm their hideout without his husband, even for their daughter, but the big softy was anxious without her. Probably watched the news like crazy to make sure she was alright.<br/>
<br/>
        “Alright. I’m gonna go grab that lil bitch and see if I’m better off letting her rot with hero scum, you get her room set up for <b> <em>if </em> </b> I let the little turncoat’s sorry ass back in here. LaunchPad rose, grateful for the order. By the set in his jaw that poor girl’s room had been cleaned and rearranged at least fifty times. He <em> always </em> got like this when she went missing. After a while, Nega just stopped letting her out of the house. This was the ‘nightmare scenario’. One of many. The longest she’d been missing before was two weeks. He grabbed LaunchPad by the wrist before he could leave the room, and pulled him backwards. The taller man understood and lowered his head so that Nega could grant one of his rare kisses to his temple. “Relax. You’re going to stress yourself out and die. Then I’ll have to marry <em> Herb </em> and neither of us wants that.” It works and the old and odd joke causes LaunchPad’s eyes to soften as a grin slits across his beak. Then he’s gone. Into Gosolyn’s room to arrange everything just <em> so </em> for her return. Negaduck pays full attention to the T.V. watching to see when they switch off or put her to bed. He can’t run in blind, not with them being smarter this time around.  He couldn’t let the Dimwit’s ducks know he was back yet, not till he had <em> her </em>back. Hopefully he’d been vicious enough to the idiots that had seen him on the way home that they didn’t go BLABBING.</p><p> </p><p> See, Unlike the Morons. he could <em> count </em> . He had more people to work with, and he alone was smarter than them putting their heads together. They lose automatically. It was stupid of them to try, but even this single lucky victory grated on his <em> NERVES. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watching the news he’d noticed that only one of them was ever on at a time. And that they responded to disasters based on who specifically was best to solve them if the way Liquidator had runoff like a swimmer upon hearing about a fire. Gos was alone for almost a minute before QuackerJack had raced onto the scene. Some dead air time where she’d just read a book with a soft smile. Idiots the lot of them. Who freaked out if a ten year old was left alone for two minutes? While the WHOLE CITY was watching her? It was ridiculous and stupid, but it <em> did </em> give him a plan by the creeping light of dawn. Said plan was recorded in a notebook once LP came back in the room to settle into a restless sleep beside him. It was frustrating. Nega was tired. He had his favorite sound playlist of breaking bones and anguished screams, LaunchPad’s arm was heavy on his chest, almost crushing him. He had a great plan that only required the <em> bareest </em> amount of intelligence from his next door neighbours. AND he didn't have to deal with his <em> BRAINLESS </em> allies anymore. That being said, he felt the missing warmth from the spot where Gos usually would have fluttered her eyelashes to squirm into. He could feel LaunchPad’s erratic pulse every time the other man had a night terror about her. At the end of the day, his family was <em> broken </em> . This couldn’t happen again. He needed a way for LaunchPad to live AND for him to have fun while not letting her get taken. What kind of ‘princess of malice’ got <em> STOLEN </em> once a week!? The hints of a plan nudged at his brain, but he was too tired to fully acknowledge them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b> <em>ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>        “Excuse me?” BushRoot looked up at the studious looking boy at the gates. “Hello. I don’t know if you recognize or remember me.”<br/>
<br/>
        “Of <em> course </em> I do!” BushRoot smiled brightly and the boy took a step backwards. “You’re Gos’ little <em> friend </em> . Oh I’d know you anywhere. You know come to think of it, we should’ve taken you too! Your family was <em> awful. </em>Are you here to see her?” Tank nodded with a slight smile. </p><p> </p><p>        “Yes actually. If that wouldn’t be too terribly horrid a thing to request?” He asked. BushRoot smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair. </p><p> </p><p>        “Oh no it’s absolutely fine! We were just about to switch out her guard in fact. Megavolt was just going to run to do patrols.” Tank smiled happily as he was led through the hallways and to the center office, where the mayor had been before they vacated and left the city in the less than capable hands of NegaDuck.<br/>
<br/>
        “That’s my report Dear Lovely Citizens” Megavolt smiled happily. “Please enjoy your new freedom as we continue to fix this town from the misery and suffering perpetrated by the evil known as NegaDuck.” He turned as the two came in, Bushroot waving at him.<br/>
<br/>
        “TANK!!!!” Gosalyn jumped out of her chair and ran to her best friend as Quacker Jack took over the programming. The boy hugged her tightly for a moment before they both turned to BushRoot. “Um….Mister BushRoot sir. Would it be possible to get a <em> different </em> room? I mean. I haven’t spoken to Tank in <em> sooooo </em> long and we really shouldn’t do anything that interferes with the oh so necessary hope building Programs.” BushRoot smiled at her and thought about it.<br/>
<br/>
        “Well….we didn’t want to leave you alone in case the awful LaunchPad came to try and capture you. But you’re absolutely right sweetheart! You and your friend should have some time time to talk to each other alone.” He paused to think again, before snapping his leaves. “we’ll just hide you someplace you won’t be found. And I know <em> just the spot </em> . Common kids.” Tank and Gosalyn followed as Tank checked the time. 3:50. Away from the cameras BushRoot spoke a bit more freely. “I’m going to put you in QuackerJack’s lab. He’s our leader! And his lab needs a secret code to get in so you’ll be extra safe there. Tank’s eyes sparkled.<br/>
<br/>
        “A Whole Lab? Boy oh Boy, does Tank like those” Gosalyn volunteered. “He just <em> loves </em> science.” Tank blushed, but nodded as they were led down to a bunker. BushRoot typed in a code, uncaring if the two little sweethearts saw. After all, they were good kids. “Thanks So MUCH Mr. BushRoot” The Redhead smiled brightly as she and her best friend went to examine the lab, heavy steel door closing behind them. The kids looked at the playground or mechanical wonder before looking at each other and grinning. “Cool <em> Beans. </em> This place is <em> perfect </em>” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At exactly 4:02 pm Honker and Binkie stood underneath the powerlines that connected the main grid to the city proper. At 4:00 every day-both morning and night, Megavolt had to recharge his batteries. Information gotten not from the few hours of programing, but from the alternate dimension. NegaDuck had only checked to make sure that the mouse was still as annoyingly predictable as he ever was. And <em> Honker </em> in particular had a bone to pick, having gotten shocked into oblivion on his birthday.  Mother and Son looked at each other to smile. Then the handy dandy bazukas they had were put to good use, blowing up the poles, and their attached wires. See, had Megavolt been <em> inside </em> the main grid. He wouldn’t have noticed the shut down. And if he was <em> outside </em> of the building, wherever he’d been sucking power from was now gone. The two stood side by side waiting to see if he’d come either from being called or to get juice. If he was already in. Well, normally they wore leather jackets and leather pants. Said articles of clothing had been replaced with rubber, so he wasn’t going to cause too many <em> issues </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Outside as it turned out. Great guess on Lord Negaduck’s part, that as a ‘hero’ he would be too moral to use public property for private use or something like that. After ten minutes he arrived, stepping out of his car. He glared at Binkie, whom was waving her gun around and shooting in the air while laughing maniacally. “Stop right <em>there </em>vile Villain!” Surprisingly, she stopped and waved at the hero.<br/>
<br/>
        “Oh hello there!” She smiled. Megavolt, though confused, was polite. He waved back and nodded to her in greeting. “Do you remember me?” Binkie asked brightly. It caused the mouse to think for a bit before.<br/>
<br/>
        “Um….no…..sorry. When did we meet?” She giggled.<br/>
<br/>
        “Oh. I’m <em>Binkie. </em>We met at the bakery. It was my Baby Boy’s birthday! Remember! That whole thing with Darkwing? You shocked him so bad you sent him flying!” She giggled again. “He just wanted to say hi, same as me. Say ‘Hi’ Honker!” Well, evil had to have a few screws loose, but other than that she seemed fine. He turned with a smile to greet the villain he’d thwarted. </p><p>        “Hi Hon-” That was as far as he got before a baseball bat of weighted glass was very <em> violently </em>introduced to his skull. He flailed and fell and that was all she wrote because Honker jumped off the car to follow him, swings as wild and crazy as his cackling. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>QuakerJack looked at the alarm, dragging his eyes away from the camera, where he was giving the kiddos an informative after school message with the help of his trusty clown. Two alerts. One at the Water Processing Plant and another at the Botanical Gardens. It was only 4:30 but the <em> frequency </em> of the alerts was what was getting to him. He shook it off as he pressed the hidden buttons on the back of the clown, smiling brightly to the kids. Bud and Bushie would easily handle their areas and rush back to the other’s side. He didn’t like all of them being gone at once, but Mega had been recharging when the power cut. Luckily, the broadcast was still going on due to a generator, but the second someone else came in, he was going himself to check out what happened and how far the extent of the blackout went.<br/>
<br/>
The Liquidator didn’t know what he’d find at the scene of the crime, all he knew was that suddenly the alert had gone off for high amounts of Pollution entering the drinkable water supply. Quacks had sounded the <em> blinking </em> alarm- be <em> careful </em> . Approaching the building, everything seemed normal. No signs of a breakin. He opted for stealth, going back around the building to sink into one of the waterways that was being admitted for cleaning. As he slunk around he definitely sensed….a <em> presence </em> whatever it was, it was big.<br/>
<br/>
Liquidator peeked his head up to see……..a man. He blinked twice to see if it was in his internal catalogue of villains that had been showing up to try and take NegaDuck’s place. …..No. Just….a rather large ordinary man. He appeared to be grilling in a Water Filtration plant which was odd enough to ring an alarm bell. …..shame, he just, couldn’t figure it out more than that it was undoubtedly <em> odd </em> . The man opened one of his many coolers and tossed out something <em> slimy </em> and with a sickly greenish yellow color. Just…..just upended the WHOLE COOLER while he hummed lightly. He’d also been at this for a while from both being able to jam the system and the fact that there were only four coolers left. </p><p> </p><p>        “EXCUSE ME!” The man started as he turned around and as if the color and <em> smell </em> wern’t indicators of something foul going in, the man himself was wearing rubber gloves. </p><p>        “Oh Hi there Neghberino!” He waved. “Fine day ta get ridda somma the stuff around da house init it?” A warm smile. Was this man…...<em> evil </em> or just very stupid? “Yeah I’ve had this hangin around since last year. That’s a thing wit rotten fish bait. After a while, ya just don’ know what ta do wit it.” He shook out the cooler, poisoning the water as he placed it back down. “But when da wife says it’s gotta go. Well ol Herb aint stupid now ishe? Nosirie bob. My Binkie says it goes I says, ‘whatever’ll make you happy honey bun’ ‘s how Ah keep a happy marriage ya know?” Stupid he decided. Very <b> <em>VERY </em> </b> stupid.<br/>
<br/>
        “Sir.” The superhero crossed his arms. “You can’t stay or dump here. This is a water treatment plant. It holds about forty percent of the water for the Reservoir of this fine city!” The man blinked a few times, flabbergasted.<br/>
<br/>
        “Oh?” He got up and went to his grill “And here I thought the place what was cleaning was da bes fer tossin. After all, Water’s gotta get dirty afore it’s clean don’t ya know. Oh well. I’ll just empty mah coals n leave ya to yer lonesome sir.” </p><p>       </p><p>        “Absolutely not!” And to save the water, the Luididator left it, going to grab the grill before  ‘Herb’ could empty the coals. Poor Hero. He didn’t stop to wonder why one needed <em> rubber </em> gloves and as he touched the metal of the grill, the electricity surged through him, dissolving his form. Herb grinned as he looked down at the puddle and went for another cooler. Water absorbing powder solution.<br/>
<br/>
        “Looks like you and me, we’s gonna be real <em> good </em> neighborinos. That is if anything’s lefta yous by tommara” He gave a slightly whistling ‘maniacal laugh’ as he cleaned up the Crimefighter.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
BushRoot was aware that there was a problem when he got too <em> close </em> to the Botanical Garden. He could hear his children screaming in agony before their lives were cruelly snuffed out. He just didn’t <em> know </em> what they were screaming about. As he went inside he saw that the door had been kicked off its hinges. There was no sign of any of the scientists that worked there, and what’s more- there was enraged screaming coming from the same direction of the screams of his children. Scariest, it was the Rare plants division.He sniffed at the air. Whatever the odd smell, it was causing them discomfort. He needed to fix that first. He looked carefully at the lab portion of the garden as he raced over. It struck him how odd it was that there were a few open flames, but he dismissed it as the scientist having been scared away before they could extinguish.  He tried to keep to the sidelines so that he could see the problem as he entered where the cries for help were coming from.  He needed to evaluate,  figure out how best to handle the sit-</p><p><br/>
        “YOU!!!!” BushRoot froze, feeling his stems shake. Upon entering the room it was just his luck that the problem was staring him down. And it was none other than a <em> LIVID </em> LaunchPad armed with a <em> flamethrower. </em> He had a weed killer in his hand and a shovel on his belt but the flamethrower was what <em> really </em> got him. All of the precious plants in here could be gone in an <em> instant </em> thanks to that Mad Man. A sinister smile crawled over the beak of the larger man. “You’re gonna tell me where <em> Gos </em> is. Else, all o ya kids….well. Longer I aint got <em> mine. </em>Worse off yours are gonna get. Capisce?” </p><p> </p><p>        “You are never going to harm that sweet little angel ever again!” BushRoot raised an arm and a tree near where the man stood swung down a heavy branch to club at him. LaunchPad barrel rolled away from the hit, but the tree picked up it’s roots and followed him. BushRoot got closer to his kids to better hear what they were screaming, but the smell was unbearable. He took a handy dandy water bottle as he let Susan handle the interloper. LaunchPad wasn’t as scary without his fearless leader. A little bit of water should handle the shiny looking nasty chemical on the leaves of his babies. As he gave a spritz he noticed that….it wasn’t coming off, almost arguing with the water. But the chemical was also by their precious roots.<br/>
<br/>
        “HEY!” BushRoot looked up. He was on the second floor, by the roof. LaunchPad had a slightly manic grin. “Last chance <em> freak. </em> Tell me where Gos is, or alla ya kids are  <em> mulch.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>        “As far as I can see, <em> You’re </em> running away. And I’m <em> NEVER </em> letting that poor girl near the likes of your EVIL ever again. She’s <b> <em>MY </em> </b> new Eco warrior of justice!” LaunchPad let out a snort and lit the flamethrower. BushRoot scoffed at seeing the sprinklers activate. “What’d ya THINK that’d do right under the….” His words caught in his throat. While the first few seconds had been water, that nasty smelling chemical had hit the fire and <em> ignited </em> “GAS!!!!!! EVERYONE OUT!!!!!” How had he not recognised the <em> smell </em>. He grabbed the plants he could as he ran for the exit but….. </p><p> </p><p>BushRoot shook as he saw it. It wasn’t just the room he’d been in. All the fire sprinklers had been filled with Gas. All of the plants. All of the research….. He took the few samples he could and <b> <em>sprinted </em> </b> for it, feeling his own legs becoming dried out from the intense and rising heat before he got out. He <em> did </em> manage to make it out...though he didn’t know how. His mind had been filled with fear and adrenaline as he desperately ran for safety. But he crawled away from the inferno. Him and the Children in his hands. Crawling until the point of collapse. And He collapsed right in front of a <em> combat boot. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em>         “Did I say Mulch?” LaunchPad started Conversationally. “I meant Firewood. Opps, slip o the tongue. Coulda happened to <em> anyone </em> . Now. I turned the daycare into a crematorium, where’s Gos?” BushRoot shuddered. This wasn’t a <em> man </em> in front of him, smiling brightly and still holding unto the flamethrower. </p><p>       </p><p>        “She….she’s at the Mayor’s office. C-City Hall” Right now all he wanted to do was cuddle up with Bud. He felt like literal <em> crap </em> turning the girl over to the likes of…. <em> this. </em> But….But he was the weakest link…..yeah…..yeah. The others would forgive him for what he was doing. He was scared. They…..They could get her back. NegaDuck was Gone. Darkwing had seen to that. They couldn’t give up after one little hiccup!<br/>
<br/>
        “ <b>WHERE</b> ” And that Flamethrower was right in face as he scrambled away from the maniac and towards the conflagration. “ <b> <em>EXACTLY </em> </b> is <em> she” </em> BushRoot trembled. He was kneeling on the ground and begging for his <em> life </em> here. They could get the girl back later.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
NegaDuck chanced a look at his cell. LaunchPad, Binkie and Herb had all called that their targets were neutralized. He let out a pleasant sigh. It was so <em> nice </em> dealing with people that were only <b> <em>mostly </em> </b> morons instead of <b> <em>COMPLETE </em> </b> Morons. Why didn’t he spend more time in his St. Canard? He pulled down the brim of his Fedora, closing his trenchcoat more tightly around himself as he walked up the stairs. Of course nothing could go right. At the top of the stairs the doors opened and two figures walked out, causing him to hide before he was spotted.<br/>
<br/>
        “So He probably got them all already?” He knew that voice. That was her pouting voice. “And he’s just waiting at home. I know he’s grumpy, but that’s oh so very <em> rude </em> . He couldn’t even stage a kidnapping <em> himself </em> after I was gone almost a month!”</p><p> </p><p>        “Ah-Hem!” NegaDuck stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed. Gosolyn’s face brightened upon seeing him but he stopped her in his tracks with a single finger. “You are grounded. <em>How</em> grounded you are depends on your reasoning for this” He gestured around the still clean and bright once home. “<em>DISGUSTING </em>Mess.”<br/>
<br/>
        “First, we haveta get away from City Hall. Too many nosy naughty cameras lurking around to spyie why.” As she spoke she hurried up, Nega falling into step behind her. “COMMEON  HURRY!!!” He groaned, but followed his charge as she raced to his hidden <em>‘civie’ </em>car. …..WHAT it was fine and good being the Evil Overlord, but it came with Do gooders and sometimes he was just getting groceries! …… or kidnapping people to <em>cook </em>said groceries! Either way. “We gotta get home by five! Tanky, what time is it?” Tank showed her his watch. 4:45 And she gasped. “FUCK! We gotta get everyone home and in front of the TV! I’ll explain there.” NegaDuck scowled but aquissed to her crazy request, sending out a mass text and <em>FLOORING </em>it to get back home with his charges.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She scrambled to get out the generator so that the T.V. would work. Excitedly plugging it in she started the crank. LaunchPad came down the stairs as he heard the enthusiastic pitter patter of malicious feet. Seeing her at the Generator he cracked a grin.<br/>
<br/>
       “Shoo” The word was soft as he lightly tossed her away from the generator. He was bigger and stronger and so better at cranking the damn thing. Unfortunately, once QuackerJack went out to get his little boyfriend he’d undoubtedly fix all their hard work. But more importantly. His daughter was back for him to yell at. And possibly<b> kill</b>. He hadn't decided yet what he was going to do to her.<br/>
<br/>
        “Well!” She started when the TV was up, playing the same old 24/7 Newscast of Hope.  “I had this plan for awhile. Just not any real way to put it into action until Darkwing Duck somehow showed up here! <em>Luckily” </em>And her voice went sing song, as it always did when she was <b><em>particularly </em></b>pleased about something. “I’m fucking <em>fabulous!” </em>Nega rolled his eyes, shooing Herb off of his coved space on the couch with just a glare. The large father of two relocated to the floor to his happy wife as she gave Honker another wep nap to clean his bat with. “But this, undoubtedly the BEST PLAN EVER is not <em>truly </em>my plan. I mean….I did all the thinking and hard shit. But a <em>TRUE </em>plot is always for the benefit of yourself. And this plan was created only <em>half </em>for me.” She shrugged as QuackerJack continued talking on screen. A cold smile grew on her face as the Jester themed Super got visibly nervous, checking his watch for the alerts to be handled. “The other half was for my dear <em>Papa</em>”<br/>
<br/>
        “Me?” LaunchPad blinked uncertainty. With Gos there were only two options when she planned something catered exactly to you. Either she <b><em>HATED</em></b> you with every fiber of her being, or she was being nice in her own way. You’d know by weather or not you continued with your meaningless existence.<br/>
<br/>
        “Oh <em>yes</em>. And it worked even <em>BETTER</em> than I thought.” She hopped up on the couch, snuggling into NegaDuck and patted the cushion next to her. LauchPad did a mental tally of who owed whom a near death attempt. He was pretty sure cyanide in the cake evened out livewires on the ground, so he took the chance to sit next to her. “I <em>knew</em> that there were Nasty lil wanna-be <em>Heros</em> trying to muck up Daddies city.” Herb and Binkie both flinched at the ‘sweet lil angel’ casually calling <b><em>LORD NEGADUCK</em></b> by such a title. Something so bright and sweet and cute and <em>filthy</em>. But she continued irregardless of their discomfort. Or perhaps, spurred by it. “I also know Daddy kept leaving to that <em>other</em> St.Canard. With their Other heroes to fight and their other Papa and their <b><em>other </em></b><b><em>GOSALYN</em></b>” They weren't allowed to have nice things in the house, Gos ripping apart the seat cushion as she got angry.  Binkie flinched at such wondrous ferocity coming from well, a ‘sweet little girl’. Gos took a deep breath and a smile spread across her beak. “Darkwing taught them to be better Heros and in Daddie’s absence, they made St. Canard a better place. One of laughter, of light, overflowing with seeds of new hope!” Tank’s watch went off and the little girl pointed to the Television with unrestrained glee.<br/>
<br/>
        “What’s that noise?” QuackerJack spoke from the TV. And then they heard it…..the recording-Gosalyn screaming for dear life. “Gos? Sweetie? Pumkin?” And as he ran to try and rescue her, the room started shaking. The camera fell to the floor, then there was an <b><em>ENORMOUS </em></b>multicolored explosion. Screams from an unseen QuakerJack and his pained face before an even <em>LOUDER</em> <b>BOOM</b>. Then the camera was destroyed and the broadcast finally stopped.<br/>
<br/>
        “They think they can win now! Their own hope will keep them trying….and trying…..and <em>stupidly </em>trying.” A giggle. “Even more fun than going to some <em>other </em>world and ripping their hopes away? Snatching the faint hope that tries to grow like a <em>revolting </em>rosebush!” Another giggle ripped from her system. “They’ll see that broken dream of theirs and despair. Then the heroes will try to regroup because <em>surely </em>if they did it once they can do it again. And <b><em>YOU</em></b>” She snarled at NegaDuck. “Can play right here with Papa and ME!!!!” It was vicious and evil and well thought out and…..</p><p><br/>
“Awwweeeee. My sweet little <strong> <span class="u"> <em>MONSTER</em> </span> </strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later, when it was just him and Launchpad in bed (it wouldn’t be for long- not only was this the longest Gosalyn’s been kidnapped, it’s also the longest he’s been gone. The brat would appear sooner or later) Negaduck couldn't really sleep. There was something he'd been thinking about for a while now. Though if he was asked to pinpoint when he'd gotten the idea, he wouldn't be able to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Launchpad,” Negaduck elbowed his husband. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Launchpad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?” Launchpad glared at Negaduck, annoyed to be woken from his first good sleep in weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should get another caretaker for Gosalyn,” Negaduck said and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> woke Launchpad fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Launchpad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t spend all your time at home and I’m tired of seeing you moping every time she’s gone for a day,” Negaduck said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mope,” Launchpad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m tired of seeing you bitch,” Negaduck corrected which earned him a flat look. “We can’t watch Gosalyn twenty four seven. She needs someone who can be around more. Someone who could teach her something she’ll actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of being a huffy brat. And I happen to have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> candidate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Launchpad was sceptical. Sure, he trusted his husband and the plans he had were usually good. This was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though. Gosalyn could prove to be as picky as him oftentimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no,” Launchpad went up on an elbow like he was preparing to fight. “I don't want that bitch in charge of Gos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I. That's why I'm getting Darkwing’s.” Negaduck smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t ya say they’re datin’?” Launchpad narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck scoffed. “Puh-lease, it'll be doing them </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> a favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh,” Launchpad shook his head. There was no way Launchpad would accept Morgana into their house. It didn't matter that she was a different version. His jaw was set, but Negaduck’s was equally set. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want people to keep kidnapping Gosalyn? How ‘bout I just leave her wherever she ends up next time,” Negaduck said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Launchpad said with emphasis. “Are ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I thought ya said the portal broke, anyhow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Negaduck said. “But I'm sure one of your old friends could help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad’s eyebrows furrowed as he racked his brain, flipping through every person he'd met that lived. It was a longer list then some might think. Finally, it dawned. “Ya are insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck smirked. It was clear in the way Launchpad looked at him from the moment he'd mentioned it. From the second Launchpad rose on that elbow to tower slightly above him. He thought this whole thing was a bad idea. Well, too bad. See him come up with something better. Instead of prolonging the argument, Negaduck chose to press a biting kiss to Launchpad’s beak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's sleepin’ in the guest room. I ain't lettin’ someone else in my bed,” Launchpad said, lying back down and turning so his back was to Negaduck. It was a surrender. A begrudging surrender, but a surrender nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Sara Bellum was in her lab when he got to S.H.U.S.H. Just as he figured she would be. The good doctor was married to her science. Practically literally. She actually wore a green wedding ring to ward off any potentials. One that could produce one long spike for anyone who didn't understand ‘no’. All in all, she was his kinda person. Even if she'd almost killed Launchpad five times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and Dr. Bellum startled before she turned to him. “Oh! Negaduck!” She looked around him excitedly, hands clasped. “Did you bring Launchpad? I have an experiment that I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run on a sturdier victim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today, Dr. Bellum.” The doctor visibly wilted at that. “I need you to make me a cross-dimensional portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she brightened right back up. Immediately she headed over to a doorway he assumed led to a storage closet. There was a box next to it that she began to mess with. “Where would you like to go? 4308-009? No, probably not. I think that one’s all hats. 4308-070?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure what the numbers were. Right now, he only wanted one thing. “Remember when that Darkdip came over here? I just need one that goes to his universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You want to go to universe 4308-052!” Dr. Bellum said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, if she was gonna keep speaking in </span>
  <em>
    <span>code</span>
  </em>
  <span>- “What are you blabbering on about?” Negaduck demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been running tests on my own interdimensional portal since you started your dimension hopping,” Dr. Bellum said. “I've only peeked into most of them but I've spent some time in Darkwing’s dimension. I understand the appeal. The Sara from there is very pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't really answer his question. Though at this point, he was used to being at least a little lost while talking to her. He certainly didn't like it, but he was used to it. Dr. Bellum had a nasty habit of taking circles around everyone in the room and he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't notice or because she truly didn't care. But her experiments with the portals hadn't been something he'd known about. Not that he ever paid much attention to Dr. Bellum when he didn't need her. And Launchpad tended to give her a wide berth ever since she’d snuck into his room to conduct experiments on him while he slept during his time at S.H.U.S.H. They both felt it best to just let her do her thing. The good doctor had a tendency toward gadgets Negaduck found useful, anyhow. She was more inclined to let him use them this way. “Does either S.H.U.S.H. know about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they tend to stay out of our way ever since we made that death ray together!” Dr. Bellum chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck raised his eyebrows, impressed. That was something he’d have to look into. But not right now. He couldn’t afford to be distracted. “Just show me the damn portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Bellum looked at him like she didn’t think he was very smart. Then she pressed a singular button on the box. There was a buzz and a rumble and a shake. Orange light poured out under the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was held up too close to his face. With a grimace he took a step back so he could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. The object was silver metal. A clockface swung in front of his beak. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to bring you back to our universe, 4308-049. Just press this little button,” and she brought it back close to herself, pointing to the button that would set an alarm. “and it’ll zap you right back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He snatched the watch from her, putting it on his wrist. There was a minute of silence as Negaduck waited for a ‘and this is how you’ll die’. Eventually Dr. Bellum seemed to get bored and turned away, back to what she’d been working on before he got there. The death addendum never came. Apparently she’d gotten all the ‘features’ out of this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he left he pulled out his phone to call Launchpad. He picked up on the second ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She already had a portal,” Negaduck said in lieu of a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad grunted in response. “Ya goin’ through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Negaduck said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure about this?” Launchpad asked once again, just as he did when they woke up. And after their dry cereal breakfast. (Neither had gotten milk yet. Launchpad was supposed to grab groceries while he was out.) And before he’d left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck rolled his eyes, but he didn’t vocally respond. He knew Launchpad would be able to sense it. They both knew he wouldn’t change his mind. As he opened the portal door, he could almost see Launchpad’s responding nod. “I’m heading in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't seduce her. Ya got lucky with me, doubt ya will with the witch.” With those parting words, Launchpad hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t seduce her.’ Pssh. He was Negaduck. He could have anybody he wanted tripping over themselves to please him. A little seduction wouldn’t go awry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did Launchpad know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot. Launchpad knew a lot and he hated him for it. This was something he'd take to his fucking grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck currently had his back plastered against the kitchen wall right next to the doorway to the living room where Morgana was. She hurled spell after spell toward him. Something she'd been doing since she walked in to him sitting in one of her living room chairs. It had been fine until she turned on the light. He probably shouldn't have mentioned the blood of her enemies. Luckily she hadn't managed to hit him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgana, babe, just hear me out!” Negaduck called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to go on a date with you, nor do I want you to paint me like a French girl, I am very happy with my dear Dark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painting like a French girl. He smiled to himself. No loss there. Negaduck couldn't paint, anyhow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Launchpad</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other hand. They had the proof in the tower of just what Launchpad could do with a body, a canvas, and some acrylics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Negaduck bit out. “No dates.” That’d annoy Launchpad more than this plan already has anyhow. And Launchpad could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouty</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he was annoyed. He didn’t need his husband to poison Morgana the second he was able to drag her back to the Negaverse with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick. When he risked a look he wasn’t immediately shot at. Instead Morgana just glared at him. It was a good look on her. “What do you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Negaduck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned pitifully at her. “Why the distrust, Morgana?” There was no vocal answer, but her gaze hardened. “Still bitter about the way our first date ended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a date,” Morgana said. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>tricked</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, potato pahtato, my sweet. Some of my best dates have been through trickery,” Negaduck said. He’d almost forgotten how nice it was to talk with this Morgana. She was more willing to keep up with his repartee than his own, who figured herself too far above it. It was something satisfying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still haven't told me why you're here,” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need a reason to visit my favourite witch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you do anything without a reason.” Morgana crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck smiled at her. “Look at that. You know me so well already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Negaduck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face swapped between emotions like a flip book. Never lingering long enough to really read a single one. The final look was multifaceted. The disdain and distrust were plain. Harder to see was the curiosity. On her it looked morbid. Given that it was curiosity in </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought it fit. If anything he'd wear it with pride. “Why?” She asked eventually, careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it. This was the moment to decide. Would he go for broke and just tell her most of the truth or would he spell out a flat-out lie. In this situation it might be better to just go for the truth. She’d be coming with him no matter what, but he’d like it if she came willingly. From what he knew about her a little girl could do that. Oftentimes the truth was more fun, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to help raise and keep an eye on my daughter,” Negaduck told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana's expression flipped to a full out glare. Apparently the truth hadn't been the right course of action. “Dark told me what you did to that poor little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Poor little girl’. He wanted to scoff. ‘Little terror’ was more like it. Not that Morgana or Darkwing Dipstick knew that. Barely anyone knew that, which was the whole reason he was here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That dumbass doesn't know anything,” Negaduck growled. “He just jumps to conclusions and sometimes he gets lucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You locked that sweet girl up in your house like a prisoner just because she's different from you!” Morgana said, likely words ripped right from Darkwing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't deny that conclusion hit the head pretty square on. Though there were more </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtle</span>
  </em>
  <span> nuances Darkwing wasn't privy to. Which could be the tagline for his whole career. “That was for her own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Own good?” Morgana repeated and her stare turned molten. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Own good</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How ever could locking a child up in a house be for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own good?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck felt his hackles raise. He didn't like being told how to take care of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own damn kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Especially by someone who didn't even know anything. “My brat gets kidnapped </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spit out. “What else could I do? My husband took her everywhere with him, but she was sick of that and not everyday can be ‘bring your daughter to work day’.” The monologue helped cool him slightly. He rolled his eyes. He wouldn't mention the way Gosalyn would </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span> when her dress got a little blood on it. Luckily Agent 22 knew how to get blood out of clothes. If she hadn’t gotten that spot out of Gosalyn’s favourite pink dress she wouldn’t have let them hear the end of it. And St. Canard would’ve felt it. But back on track. “Of course the</span>
  <em>
    <span> week</span>
  </em>
  <span> I order her to stay in the damn house? That numbskull decides to traipse all over </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> city and hand </span>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> fucking kid </span>
  </em>
  <span>over to a bunch of heroes! Do you know how fucking worried my husband was? So I had to get someone else- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’d get </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> universe’s version of you but she has a stick so far up her ass I'd be able to use her as a puppet if I had a death wish.” Was he scared of his universe’s Morgana? No. Was he an idiot? Also no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many statements there. So much to unpack. Morgana’s mind parsed through them, one after the other. At least one thing was mentioned twice. That’s what she latched onto. “You’re married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For ten bloody years,” Negaduck said proudly before his voice turned dark. “Is that a problem?” It wouldn’t be the first time someone’d given him shit for being married. There was something about Launchpad that rubbed people the wrong way. But he always made sure to rub them and make sure everything was okay again. He always found it much harder for them to complain once their body parts were one with the irrigation system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I just,” Morgana frowned. “You don’t seem the type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck shrugged. Before he’d met Launchpad, he hadn’t considered himself the marrying type either. It’s amazing what a fight to the death can do. “Point is, we need you. Someone needs to be able to help us watch her so this doesn’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked between him and something behind him. There was hesitation in that gaze. That was something he couldn’t have. “We want you there, Morgana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darkwing would miss me,” Morgana replied, eyes returning to him in a flash like they were magnetized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Negaduck said, beak curling, “that dunce wouldn't even notice you were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he would! He loves me,” Morgana protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck shook his head. “You can't honestly tell me he's dating you for anything more than clout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clout?” Morgana’s voice was subdued. He'd caught her by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A superhero turning a super villain good with the power of love? Then dating that ex-villain?” Negaduck raised an eyebrow and tuttered. “You wouldn't have such a thing done to you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were hard, ice inside. But there was something there. Something deep. Uncertainty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doubt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One of her hands twitched. Magic danced at the fingertips, Negaduck could sense it like electricity. “That’s not true. Dark’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you know his secret identity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck waved a hand. “Don’t have one. Haven’t for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so certain he has one, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> counterpart. Who else would know him better? Other than Launchpad,” Negaduck shrugged nonchalantly, But he spoke firmly. “He has one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled for her landline, dialing a number she knew by heart. It wasn't the first time she'd thought about that. In the beginning, when she asked, he'd avoid it. He always avoided it. By the time she truly went to his tower for the first time, she just figured he didn't have one. Seeing the tower seemed to confirm it. So why did it bother her so much right now? When it hadn't bothered her for a year. Somehow, hearing Darkwing’s mirror image mention it drove a stake into her heart. Exposing the question that had bothered her so much. The one she'd felt she'd buried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang five times. Just as she thought it’d switch to the answering machine, the line clicked and a voice said ‘hello’. “Dark Darling?” Morgana asked into the receiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Darkwing responded, sounding surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you…” Morgana swallowed, suddenly unsure of herself. She’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he had a secret identity, right? That’s not something he’d keep from her. It wasn’t and she was being silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is it, DW?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She could just barely make out the words in the background. They had her taking the plunge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a secret identity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Darkwing’s voice screeched in her ear and she winced, holding the receiver away. Though Negaduck hadn’t stepped any closer, from the look he had it was obvious he’d heard that shout. Warily she put the phone back at her ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgy, what's brought this back?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m,” Morgana hesitated. Did she mention that his double was at her house? That he was asking her to his universe? That her answer felt like it hinged on this very conversation, no matter how silly it might seem. “I’m just curious, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkwing chuckled nervously on his side. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana, Morgana, Morgana. Don’t concern yourself with something so trivial.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t trivial. Not to her. Not right now. “Dark dearest, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgana,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Darkwing repeated her name again. And she knew right then she wouldn’t get her answer. She never did. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a… rather personal question.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark, you’ve met my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Morgana said. That was personal. Perhaps the most personal Morgana had ever been with anyone since her highschool days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you've met mine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Darkwing replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not answering my question,” Morgana said quietly. He never had before. It hadn't felt important that he did those previous times, though. Not like now. With Negaduck looking at her, eyes surprisingly soft. Understanding in a way she wouldn't expect. Like he could hear both sides of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sigh. Something clicked in the receiver, like Darkwing had opened his beak to say something before changing his mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t had a secret identity in years.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time Morgana was quiet. She couldn’t tell how she knew that was a lie, after all Negaduck had said those same exact words. But she knew it was. Just as she knew Negaduck had told the truth when he’d told her that. More words came from the phone, but she couldn’t make them out. They felt like white noise. Shakily, she hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we leave?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck smiled at her, shark teeth gleaming. There were only a few steps between them and he crossed them quickly. He took her wrist before pressing a button on his watch. Then the world swirled around them in shades of black and purple. Strangely she felt like crying, but she wouldn’t let herself. There was no reason to. It was easy to tell herself it didn’t matter. But it was a lot harder to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once her world stopped spinning she was ambushed by a tall goose. She was skinny with glasses and long black hair. And way too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see it worked,” she said, not seeming to notice when Negaduck shoved her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer her. Just brushed past her, hand still wrapped around Morgana’s wrist. She craned her neck to give the stranger an apologetic look, but she didn’t seem to mind. Like it happened all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whirlwind didn’t stop as she got in the sidecar on Negaduck’s motorcycle. Everything felt too fast. She didn’t feel capable of processing anything as they passed broken building after broken building. All the emotions that had mounted when she’d agreed to go coalesced together and numbed her from the inside as they rode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they stopped in front of a two story house she didn’t recognize. She stared at it for a long time. Did Darkwing live somewhere just like that? Or somewhere else? Somewhere with a big backyard for Gosalyn to play in. It felt weird to imagine. The image clashed with the one she knew of the tower. Of the place with the tall computers and the bed and the kitchen where she’d always thought Darkwing had lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door slamming closed brought her out of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get her?” A voice asked. It was rough, but she recognized it. It was still a shock when she looked up. Launchpad. Something weird settled in her gut when she saw him. It wasn’t anything she could name, though. That something settled lower when Negaduck swung off the motorcycle and went right to him, Launchpad- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>double</span>
  </em>
  <span>- leaning down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. You doubt me?” Negaduck asked, arms crossing petulantly. But Launchpad’s double didn’t respond. His eyes had found her. It felt like they were boring into her and Morgana squirmed without meaning to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got out of the sidecar as fast as she could without landing on her face. As she stood, his eyes ran up and down her body. There were no words to describe how disconcerting it felt, having someone who looked not-quite just like someone she already knew looking at her like they’d never seen her before. Or how much it looked like he was calculating just how to kill her. “I’m Morgana.” The introduction came on reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who ya are,” Launchpad’s double said. “He try ta seduce ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck glared up at Launchpad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Morgana confirmed, crossing her arms. “Was that your idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negaduck’s glare switched to Morgana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck it. He'd kill both of them. At least Herb would never be </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Launchpad nodded at Morgana, then went back inside the house. She wasn’t sure what it meant. But Negaduck was ushering her in before any questions could form. Once she was inside the house, she looked around. There was a staircase that lead to the upper floor. A living room to her right that seemed to lead right into the kitchen. And from the kitchen, a door to the outside. From the front it was hard to tell just how big the backyard was, but it hadn’t looked small. There were no outside toys that she could spot, though. But there were a few toys in the living room. A broken doll hung limp off the ratty couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Morgana?” The voice startled Morgana and she looked down. A girl blinked up at her, head tilted to the side. The resemblance between this little girl and the Gosalyn she knew were uncanny. But they were definitely different children. This girl had her red hair in tightly wound curls, surrounding her head like a halo and a pink dress with enough frills to drop her age a good few years. The eyes didn’t stay on her for long, swapping to Negaduck instead. “Daddy, why'd you bring her over? And why’s she look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's gonna be your new caretaker,” Negaduck said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Miss Morgana doesn't like me,” the girl who looked like Gosalyn frowned deeply. “And I thought you were gonna stay here with me and Papa.” She brushed the toe of her foot against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Morgana’s heart bled for her immediately. She crouched down. “I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked back at her, eyes a little shiny. “You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I'm not that Morgana,” Morgana said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re gonna make it so Daddy can leave me again,” she sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosalyn,” Morgana said. “I'd never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to shock her out of her tears. “How do you know my name?” She asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m from Darkwing’s world. That’s the name of the little girl you look like,” she said after floundering for just a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sized her up and Morgana felt like she’d suddenly been thrust into a vat of cold water. She didn’t know why. “Alright,” the girl said. Her beak opened like she was gonna say more, but Launchpad’s copy picked her up and it cut off whatever further words she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I made dinner,” Launchpad’s copy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana stood back up as they made their way into the kitchen, Negaduck following after. It was like she was stuck again, just as she’d been outside the house. And once she’d first stepped inside. She’d agreed to watch this girl. For some reason though, it felt like she’d just agreed to a lot more. It occurred to her that she’d just fallen off the precipice of her life and landed in the unknown. With hardly a backward glance. Alice, thrust into the mirror world. She hadn’t even told Darkwing goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better get in here,” Negaduck called toward her and her feet moved without her consent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinners and Demands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys this story now has a blog! What's on it? ..... not much tbh, some memes. Some art, some spoilers that may or may not have any bearing on the story as it goes on cause we don't know if those plot points will actually happen. But you can Talk to us! *and that's always cool isn't it!*</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lasttimeonthenegaverse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> She let her feet guide her and...she stopped right before the kitchen. Dinner. That meant eating, that meant sitting down and having time to process what she was feeling. She gulped. It had seemed so simple, then again, her fits of emotion were always simple in the short term. And then it was a barrage of apologies for what she’d done in her fury, or devastation. Like leaving Da...She shook her head. No, no thinking of that. She was just…..march ahead. Gosalyn had been placed at one end of the table, LaunchPad close to her. Negaduck sat on the other side of him so she was to sit next to her new…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>charge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the instant regret. What had she been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> accepting even partial responsibility for a child? She wasn’t allowed to watch the other Gosalyn without supervision from the girl’s overprotective father. It was genuinely...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “She always overthink this much?” LaunchPad’s voice startled her from her own thoughts and looked up to see that...all of them were staring at her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “It’s okay. She doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to. She’s probably just thinking about her life and all the things she’d be giving up.” Gosalyn’s voice was a small whine that tugged at her heart strings. “It’s alright Miss -Not this- Morgana. We’ll be fine on our own. You can go back home. Your Gosalyn </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” LaunchPad said nothing, but he bit his beak. NegaDuck turned to glare at the girl and the fury in his gaze gave her the strength she needed. She had to be here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect </span>
  </em>
  <span>that girl. After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>NegaDuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> had come to ask for help. How much worse than him were the creatures that always took her! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>         “Well she may but...you need me more” Morgana smiled and tried to move…..and noticed that from her knees down was encased in a thick and </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid </span>
  </em>
  <span>block of ice. “Sorry about the cold feet. I’ll handle that in a moment” Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was embarrassing. She gave a huff. Once upon a time her powers were nearly immeasurable and every spell found it’s target. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>she froze up like a child put on the spot at a family dinner. Morgana looked down, focusing fire downward, but paying attention to the math even as she let her elemental magic flare. The only thing more embarrassing than cold feet would be giving herself a nasty case of scorch. NegaDuck would think she was useless and her magic was too dangerous, much like…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “I thought you said she came willingly?” LaunchPad murmured to his husband. Negaduck shrugged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “She did. And not even on false pretences.” A raised brow from the Pelican. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mighta just brought uncomfortable truths to light….slid a few….</span>
  <em>
    <span>ideas</span>
  </em>
  <span> in.” LaunchPad sighed. There was no trying to fix whatever terrible plan had been set in motion. Best to let it run it’s awful course and figure out how to slot the pieces later. Granted...last time he did that they ended up with a kid...ah well. What could really happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>time? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Okay. Then” Morgana sat down, the bottom of her dress still a bit damp. “What’s for dinner?” She asked gently...also because….what was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>at? She tilted her head as she looked at it. It looked like her slime cream pies, but the wrong color. Plus, Dark never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> her food let alone have LaunchPad make the recipe. And why would they be having dessert for their main course? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Leftover Casserole” LaunchPad scoffed. “And I’m a better cook then Negs so </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” NegaDuck looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>offended </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the accusation….and didn’t refute it so…. Morgana nodded and took her fork to the dish…..then couldn’t pull it back out. Gosalyn seemed to have the same problem, she wasn’t actually eating the dinner, her fork was stuck and she was nibbling at some chips. That wasn’t good. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “You know” And He </span>
  <b>
    <em>glared </em>
  </b>
  <span>at her as NegaDuck snickered. “When the texture is this sticky, forks have more spaces to hold onto.” She wiggled her fingers and turned it into a serrated spoon. “This is usually best when the food is still moving, but this is even tougher than Tar Rice. Good on you. Mine falls apart.” She looked back down and sharply twisted her serrated edge into the sludge, effectively severing it. With a wave of her hand the other three forks were similarly transfigured. “I was only asked to help with watching and raising. Watch is easy, I’ll ward her room tonight. But raise, well, I defer to the parents. That being said...I don’t really think chips are a good idea for dinner.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “You haven’t tasted the food” NegaDuck smirked. Gosalyn giggled while LaunchPad glared at his husband. Unperturbed, the duck hopped up to fill with water three glasses and…..and a sparkly pink cup. She didn’t tend to drink tap but still...at seeing what was obviously Gosalyn’s cup Morgana felt the smile pulling at her beak. It was clear that this child was surrounded by love and so far better than Dark had thought…..then she had a bite of food. Oh….</span>
  <b>
    <em>oh</em>
  </b>
  <span>….oh no. A hand flew to her beak and it didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> that LaunchPad looked deeply offended or that NegaDuck and Gosolyn were both holding back their laughter. Oh </span>
  <b>
    <em>NO</em>
  </b>
  <span>. How was this child </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive?</span>
  </em>
  <span> In fact, how were </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them alive. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>JEEZ</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>expanding</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her mouth and getting stuck in her throat. Coating everything and filling her mouth with the revolting taste of decay. She needed…..  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Morgana didn’t really register the glass of water in her hand. Not until she was taking great greedy gulps of the water. She only stops drinking when she’s choking, a lack of air from drinking too much too fast. Even then the </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> still clings in her mouth. Negaduck is trying and failing to pretend that he’s not moments away from bursting into hysterical laughter and little Gosalyn takes a bite of a chip that somehow seems…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>smug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “What” Morgana manages “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “It’s not that bad” LaunchPad scoffs, managing to wrangle a bite of his own. The second it passes through his beak he winces. “Okay….maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> batch is pretty bad.” He hums and has </span>
  <em>
    <span>to Morgona’s growing horror</span>
  </em>
  <span> another bite. “Okay, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren't exaggerating too badly. The spoon is full again and her hand finally flares out, magic wrapping around his wrist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “<em>Why?</em>” Her voice is soft in terror, even as he tries to fight the spell, to shove more of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his mouth. Oh sweet merciful magic no wonder the child was eating chips. LaunchPad frowned and shrugged slightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “It’s what’s for dinner. We gotta eat</span>
  <em>
    <span> something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No cook got kidnapped.” Her look of purest horror was met with a shrug. “It’s not the worst thing we’ve eaten. The Hotdogs mighta gone bad...or the custard was scorched.” She had to take a deep breath. ‘Leftover casserole’ was what he’d called it. So….what that probably meant was that</span>
  <em>
    <span> all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the leftovers went into a pot….and….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “When can I go back to my Saint Canard?” She asked suddenly. A snort of laughter came from somewhere but she couldn’t identify where. It wasn’t NegaDuck. His face was twisted somewhere between disbelief and rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Seriously? Giving up after a lil food?” He snarled. “You wanna go running right back in the arms of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>precious little can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Darkwing. Do you even know how </span>
  <b>
    <em>hard </em>
  </b>
  <span>it was to make myself ask for your help-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p><span>        “With protecting that child?” Morgana asked, stone faced. Had NegaDuck’s words hurt, obviously, but he was </span><em><span>Negaduck</span></em><span> it was in his nature to be needlessly cruel and it was in the nature of </span><em><span>all </span></em><span>parents to lash out when they were worried about their children. The rationale didn’t stop everyone’s feathers from standing on end due to the influx of electricity in the room.  “I </span><b><em>plan</em></b><span> to. The first thing is to make sure she has nutritional food. </span><em><span>I </span></em><span>happen to be a cook. Though…” And there was a stray flame that sprung up on the table. She used her hand to stamp it out, but everyone was looking at the very literal heat from her tone. </span><em><span>“Some</span></em><span> people, whom will remain unnamed, do not even </span><em><span>TRY</span></em><span> my cooking, there are LOADS of others that like it and at the very least it’s </span><em><span>editable.” </span></em><span>LaunchPad growled and magic or no she had the common decency to smile at him “You said </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>batch was particularly bad. I’m sure it’s fine most of the time. I just” He calmed slightly, but still looked a bit livid. “cooking on rotations? Please?” The word seemed to throw him for a loop before he snorted, a crooked grin slicing across his beak. His grin causes her to calm down just slightly. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>        “Lemmie get ya summore water” LaunchPad’s smile never faltered. “Fer de rest of your food. Can’t go back on an empty stomach.” There’s something mildly </span><em><span>feral </span></em><span>in that grin. Apparently he took the slight to his cooking to heart. NegaDuck glares at him slightly, but he seems oddly chipper as he goes to grab water. </span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span>        “Really I just need the vibrational frequency of this plane of existence and I can whip up a spell to slide between them as easily as walking to the store.” She tried to rationalize. NegaDuck snarled. She could go </span><em><span>between!?</span></em><span> Well that was an unfortunate development. What the fuck kind of havock could she reak on his kid leaving her alone whenever it struck her fancy. LaunchPad seemed to have the same idea. No faith, none whatsoever. He could solve this! He was </span><em><span>Negaduck</span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>        “We don’t know that information so Negs’d have to take you. He’ll do it in the morning.” LP was grinning as he placed the glass of water in front of her. NegaDuck’s eye twitched. He was </span><b><em>NOT </em></b><span>going to spend all night arguing and STILL end up with an ‘I told you so’ nope, nuh uh, </span><b><em>NEVER</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He started as Morgana took a reluctant bite of food and shot back the whole glass of water to wash out the taste. “Do you need to go back?” He was forcing his voice to stay even, but her hand had gone up to her head. She didn’t seem to notice that Launch looked pleased. NegaDuck sighed. His Husband was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievably </span>
  </em>
  <span>petty. But hey, he loved the man for a reason. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Food of course. And A few spell ingredients to better ward Gosalyn.” She was frowning and checked the glass she’d been given. “That was tap water wasn’t it?” She groaned slightly. “The pipes in </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>St. Canard are bad.” She lamented. That caused frowns around the table. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “You’ve tasted water like that afore?” LP asked, concern sneaking into his tone. He was fine with randomly poisoning people, but by trying to abandon his daughter she was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>enemy and he didn’t like the idea that someone might finish killing her first. She nodded, before NegaDuck spoke again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Why don’t I just take a duffel bag and clean out your house?” He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Haul around duffels of useless shit. It was better than the alternative of her going home and meeting up with Dipshit Duck and letting him sweet talk her into forgiving him and leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gos in the dust. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Almost all of the Tap water in Saint Canard. The water at the tower of course but sometimes even the water in my house.” She shrugged to LaunchPad before snickering at NegaDuck. “My house </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be cleaned out. There are multiple rooms and multiple pocket dimensions </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> each room. Not to mention protective spells to keep others away” Nega had to bite back a scoff at that. After all, her protective wards hadn’t been able to do shit to keep him from breaking and entering multiple times. But….he hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>grabbed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at anything. “Tap water gives me headaches…..though….</span>
  <em>
    <span>bag</span>
  </em>
  <span>….You may be able to steal </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> item. My universal satchel. It connects directly to my home. If I had that then I could get what I need without </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Yeah, great. Tell me what the purse looks like and I’ll pick it up tomorrow” Gosalyn’s face fell into a pout that was the likely precursor to a screaming sension. “It’ll take me what, an hour, three at most. I’ll leave first thing in the morning and be back by lunch. Right there, right back.” LauchPad was ignoring his poor Husband trying to appease their daughter and focused more on the fact that the woman in front of him had apparently been actively </span>
  <em>
    <span>drinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>water spiked with trace amounts of bleach. Who was trying to….well, bleach in trace amounts would only suffice in giving her massive headaches, palpitations after a while but </span>
  <em>
    <span>who did she piss off that much</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That wasn’t outright kill, that was ‘get revenge’ like how he was getting revenge on her for trying to leave his kid. If she had enemies like that on the other side maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> good for Gos. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “It’s a small round red bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span> red not Crimson. It has pentagrams in</span>
  <em>
    <span> shimmering</span>
  </em>
  <span> black. Glittering Black and it’s the bag of souls. Exactly one cobweb or you’re picking up multiverse bags and </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>are nothing but trouble.” NegaDuck listened carefully, though he seemed more annoyed than anything. It was just the way his face fell. Bloodred bag, shimmering black pentagram, single cobweb. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Yeah, yeah, yeah- bright red glitter black lotta cobwebs I got it.” It was hilarious the instant offence that spread across her face, as well as how she half rose to curse him out but ended up stuttering and half swallowing her words trying to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosalyn </span>
  </em>
  <span>of people from hearing them. It was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span> the indignant blush that painted her face. He let the smirk he’d been holding back slice across his beak. “Morgs. Blood Red, one cobweb, fuckin </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t relaxed. Her knuckles were taunt she was clenching her fists so hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He chuckled at her and smirked at his daughter. “Alright Buttercup, time for sleep. You feel like kickin and screamin or are you gonna do your sweet act to trick me into not leaving?” She pouted at him again and glanced over at Morgana. Ah, she was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He huffed but went to pick up the overdressed nine year old. It was made extra difficult by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>20 pounds of lace and tulle</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she was draped in. Still, he could still pick her up and so he did “Puttin the bitch ta bed” He called down. He didn’t need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>turn</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see that Morgana had locked up at what he’d called his kid. She’d learn. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Probably best not to go up there for a bit” LaunchPad smirked. “Guns have a tendency to pop out during bedtime.” Morgana frowned and looked upstairs. What were the chances that This LaunchPad was joking? Hers was a joker at times. “Do you get your own water?” And her attention was dragged back to what had to be the strangest question she’d ever been asked. The other duck was leaning forward, mirth dancing in startlingly blue eyes. Morgana’s hands clenched again as she looked at this man. This was and wasn’t LaunchPad all in the same vein. It was disconcerting the clash in her mind between ‘This is LaunchPad and you’re safe’ versus ‘This is NegaDuck’s husband and so extremely dangerous.’ In the end her mind couldn’t stay actively worried when it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>LaunchPad</span>
  </em>
  <span> so she tested the waters to see how dissimilar they were.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>        “I never would have guessed NegaDuck was married” She said instead. The only answer LaunchPad gave was a raise of a brow. There was a sort of stand off for a moment before he relented, relaxing his shoulders in a way that made it seem….not like he wouldn’t but </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he was going to launch across the table to snap her neck with the flex of an oversized arm. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Isn’t Darkwing married?” He asked, genuinely curious. He knew the answer by how her face went red and her back straightened. “Ah…..is he dating” Her face was bewildered, but quickly shifting to mildly offended pride. Dating her... “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay. Just figured out something’s all.” His smile was amused now and that foreboding feeling caused the feathers on the back of her neck to perk up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “What” She asked carefully. “Did you figure out?” The dangerous man gave her a once over before thinking and letting out a dark chuckle. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Maybe not figured it all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> out…..i think someone was trying to kill you”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “WHAT”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>        “Or” He continued as if she hadn’t just screamed. “To get you out of the way.” He shrugged. He kinda wanted a camera for the look on her face. He’d look at it later when she wasn’t </span><em><span>actively </span></em><span>panicking. About half of his instinctive hatred to her was the fact that it was </span><em><span>MORGANA</span></em><span>. She came by once a month to try and steal his husband while threatening both himself and his daughter. The only reasons she wasn’t dead were A-he couldn’t figure out how to kill magic and B- an old associate was oddly Enchanted by her and wanted to date her if ever she stopped her obsessive campaign on a married man. He didn’t know much about </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>Morgana and while it didn’t take a </span><em><span>lot</span></em><span> to make him want to torture someone, it took </span><em><span>something...</span></em><span>something worse than her not wanting to eat admitidly horrible food. The look on her face was….shit. He didn’t </span><em><span>like </span></em><span>having a heart. And the lady was endearing herself simply by coming to help out with Gos….and he’d already tried to kill her over a misunderstanding.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“What are you </span><em><span>talking </span></em><span>about!?” She demanded. And there were sparks again, the house lighting up and dying down in flashes as she affected the wiring.  “</span><em><span>Why</span></em><span> would anyone be trying to kill me!?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “You’re a powerful sorceress?” He ventured. That wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was being targeted if his hunch was right. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pretty good reason nonetheless of why someone would want her gone. Her face fell and the electricity faded from the air as she realized that he was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Oh…..but who would be close enough to me to kill me? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>would they go about murdering…..well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded like the Morgana he knew and hated. “I’m more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> durable.” That sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the Morgana he knew and hated. Enough less to prompt an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Tap Water.” Her face morphed into one of confusion.  “Metallic taste plus headache means your glass was spiked with trace amounts of bleach…..the glass I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>handed you was </span>
  <em>
    <span>spiked</span>
  </em>
  <span>…..and you said ” He shrugged. “Did anyone in your dimension hand you tap water consistently? Call it bad pipes?” She stopped to think. The only person that got her something to drink….and she only took it because he was so nice….. “your LaunchPad get you tap water from bad pipes?” And by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>face it hadn’t occurred to her. As confusion came onto her features he cut off the question. “That’s what I would do if you were dating Negs and we weren't married. Or I’m wrong...I’m just speaking from my own experience. Other me might not do the same.”  But by the look on her face….. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “I…..he was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fuck. Yup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>        “He probably wasn’t trying to </span><em><span>kill </span></em><span>you.” The other Duck admitted. “In trace amounts bleach just gives ya headaches.” He said it like it made things better. There was a rumbling sound and it was his only real warning before the raincloud started. Surprisingly, it didn’t turn the room into a monsoon. A small localized hailstorm over her head. Her fists were still clenched tightly and she was taking deep breaths. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>        “You’re lying” She said coldly. It didn’t take a genius to realize that she was more upset with </span><em><span>herself</span></em><span> than him. “That’s impossible. LaunchPad is my…..” The storm got worse, now focused entirely on her side of the room. He idly debated internally on how much larger the storm could get before she started to damage the internal structure to the house. If it got </span><em><span>too </span></em><span>much bigger he’d throw a frying pan at her. She was way too far in her head to stop it and it would just knock her out, she seemed to be dealing with some shit. He sighed. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>        “Look” And she was still hearing because she looked up at the word. But she was half frozen and he wasn’t good at comforting people. A </span><b><em>LOT</em></b> <span>better than his husband but that wasn’t saying much. A </span><em><span>slug</span></em><span> could comfort people better that Negsy. “Ya still plannin on helpin with Gos?” The wind raged and an unused bulb popped, glass shattering on her side of the kitchen. To her credit, as destroyed as she looked, there wasn’t a </span><em><span>second</span></em><span> of hesitation. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Well Obviously! She needed</span>
  <em>
    <span> help</span>
  </em>
  <span> NegaDuck said. I’m not leaving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> out in the cold. Nor am I subjecting her to being fed poison.” Her voice was haughty and proud and she was downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>offended </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the suggestion of leaving. Well damn. Definitely not this Morg </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Then does it really matter right now?” She blinked at him. “Call this a….a well needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ve been on edge all night and while you’re probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>from this Morgana, you’ve gotta be more put together if Negs thought you could help Gossy. It’s not the issue right now. It’ll work itself out or it won’t. So calm down before ya break the house.” It probably only worked because she was distraught. Her fists clenched even more tightly before releasing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “A moment.” She looked around to what her natural power had done just lashing out as it was. Though she had magic, Math was used to guarantee specific outcomes. Otherwise you ended up with….She sighed and ran a few quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>calculations, condensing the storm to her hand where she squashed it. “Sorry. Today has been….not very good. Counting the two rescheduled dates and the secret identity I seem to be the only one unknowing of…..this </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span> hasn’t been very good.” She was trembling with the effort of keeping her magic contained. LaunchPad got up and turned to a cabinet, rifling around before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Here” And a tumbler of whisky was put in front of her. “Not poisoned this time.” She was looking at it distrustfully which…..was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He poured himself a glass as well. “Look your magic goes crazy when you’re upset so maybe talk about it before ya get stressed by the kid. And since I’m the only one here, unfortunately….”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosalyn was quickly changed into her preferred nightgown. Pink and with a skirt made of ruffles. She went from daytime dress up doll to night time Barbie and it was a truly sickening sight. But she had a</span>
  <b>
    <em> habit</em>
  </b>
  <span> of trying to make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>gag</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she was pissed off at him. She crawled into bed and pulled white lacy sheets up to her shoulders, turning from him in pure rage. That earned an eyebrow raise and a cruel chuckle as he grabbed his secret weapon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “As angry as ya wanna be. I got somthin ya need.” She lifted her little head and glared back at him...he waved the hairbrush at her mockingly. “Lil hint. When ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>bluff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, make sure your bases are covered.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> get Papa to do my hair.” She sniped. He nodded, she could….. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “That means giving up a Daddy Daughter tradition since yer hair got washed that first time….You really wanna break tradition?” She didn’t like deviating from her patterns. It was a weird thing that he’d noticed about his kid and used to his advantage. Like the fact that she couldn’t sleep in an empty house and her obsession with ‘pretty’ that bled into the poor innocent room. As he suspected, she sat all the way up and turned away, arms crossed as she pouted. He took the permission for what it was and ambled over to the queen bed, climbing unto it behind the little princess of chaos. Deft fingers wiggled off the rubber band keeping her ringlets in place before he started to brush her hair out, far more gently than one may have thought him capable of. “Tomorrow you be nice to miss Morg kay. Maybe keep a babysitter for </span>
  <em>
    <span>longer </span>
  </em>
  <span>than an hour. Might be fun.” Gos, in true </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gos </span>
  </em>
  <span>fashion let out a sound halfway between an enraged shriek and a pitiful whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          “She’s a selfish lying bitch.” Gos pouted. “She doesn’t even want to be here and she’s going to skip away the moment she’s not needed.” Negaduck snorted at that, making sure to twist his wrist with the grain of the hair so that any tangles wouldn’t cause the kid pain. “Why’d you even go get her? You missed out on Tank’s research.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Fuck, ‘sonly been a day the lil Tesla’s got research already? I thought he’d just take in intake...vitals and shit.” She giggled brightly and while he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sound he wished she wouldn’t do it while he was brushing her hair. She would put spikes under his side of the bed if he miscounted and brushed less than 100 times. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “He’s really happy with the specimen. Enough water caused full reconstitution and whatever keeps him alive is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same thing keeping him stable. Tankie started working on looking at DNA to try and do a normal intake but </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>about him is normal. It’s no wonder you have such a hard time capturing him. Not only does every water drop have his DNA in it, but water that’s introduced to him shares it as well. Electroshock causes the new water to lose the connection until reintroduced but only causes a weakening in the bonds keeping his form stable.” Negaduck rolled his eyes, but considered the hair adequately brushed and so started to pull it into a tight braid. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Only you would pick a Poindexter as a bodyguard” He remarked as he started on the next pigtail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minion</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daddy. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>brain to balance out my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brute</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a bodyguard.” He bit his beak from reminding his daughter that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>bodyguards since she hadn’t officially notified Tank of his change in status, even though he’d had the promotion for almost six months now. She didn’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Speakin ‘a bodyguards.” She froze. Oh boy, this would have to be handled with all the fineness of disarming a bomb. Something he wasn’t too</span>
  <em>
    <span> used </span>
  </em>
  <span>to doing since it was more fun to pull all the wires and send it off to doom some chumps at random. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Honky-Tonks and Tankie do a great job on their own.” She spat out, bitter. “I wouldn’t of even got taken if it wasn’t for Dorkwing Dipstick. That fucker was the problem but he allowed my plan to be set in motion.” Fuck the bomb, this was a nuclear warhead and it was leaking radiation. Still… “I don’t need another bodyguard. I’ve got my two, Papa, and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>stayed around-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “If I stayed around you’d have a bigger target on your back and you know it.” There was a crash from downstairs, but he’d worry about it only if he heard a gun go off. “You know those idiot heros are tryin ta kill me. What better way then if they figure out I actually got a soft spot fer my kid? They’d catch you, drag me outta hidin, then put an end ta my villianny once and fer all. I know you’d avenge me but...I’m selfish. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> lil monster turns St. Canard to rubble I wanna be flippin the switch fer her and revelin in her twisted laugh.” She turned then, hugging him tightly. He returned it and motioned for her to get back into position so that he could start her second braid. “Miss Morg’s gonna look out fer ya when Papa and I can’t be around. If ya play yer cards right, she might even teach ya some spells.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Miss Morgana </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. She hates all normals. She certainly wouldn’t just ladida tell them the secrets of her ‘I have magic so I’m better than you’ power.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Ah-Ha! You’re right. But that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgana. She’s a fuckin bitch. ‘Swhy I stole </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana. She’s the opposite of this one. Doesn’t hold her magic as close. If anyone can swindle some arcane secrets it’s you.” She pouted, but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “Lady’s a bitch and a liar. She said she wouldn’t let you leave and she sent you away in the next breath.” NegaDuck thought on that for a moment, whether it was best to correct her or not. But she wouldn’t want to hear that her new guard had other commitments that might </span>
  <em>
    <span>succeed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in getting her back. That would either make her try to kill the woman before she got attached or try to kill said commitments. While it would be funny to watch her try to kill DarkWing, it was ultimately far too dangerous for her to attempt to take on that LaunchPad.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Three hours.” He settled on, wrapping the braids together with a ribbon. He grabbed his blaster. “You wanna hear how I almost killed Dipshit Last…” Oh right, time had gotten messed up. “Time?” He asked. Gos yawned and snuggled up to him. “Aww, tired? I’ll go” He wiggled out from under her and tucked her in before turning to leave. Before he was even halfway to the door he heard the safety click off on the blaster he’d just produced. His shark teeth were on full display as he turned with a grin, both arms raised to the girl aiming at him. “Did I happen ta ferget somin?” He asked. The barrel glowed as she started to compress the trigger. His grin got wider as he waltzed back over. “Aight Alright. Gimmie that, you suck with the recoil.” And he plucked the gun from her and settled her back in to get retucked. It was with a few deep breaths to clear out his craggley voice. He could carry a tune, but his </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span> itself wasn’t much to write home. Still...he cozied up behind her and started to sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rest your eyes, little girl pink</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You live with Murdering Monsters it’s true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And tough we may maim, terrorize and destroy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This one spot is kept safe and pretty for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s tired, and sleeping by the time he finishes the short version of the lullaby. He reaches over and grabs a porcelain doll from the wall, one with a yellow dress falling like shooting stars and black hair in an elaborate bun. He maneuvers himself out of her grip and  replaces the spot with the doll. She cuddles it and the thorns around his heart clench a bit more tightly at seeing the sight. He scoffs and leaves the room before he can get sappy. After all, he’d only be gone three hours tops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days. Her house wasn’t that….well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that large and difficult to get lost in but it tended to pop out guests wherever their intention was. And she’d told him exactly where to go. Had he managed to get lost trying to find her secrets? Did he get trapped in the soul bag? He’d been joking about which bag to pick, but what if he honestly forgot which one it was. It shouldn’t have taken this much time. And she was doing what little she could with fake ingredients. She’d warded the house itself from anyone that had ill intent. Well, any </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wouldn’t stop the superheroes it was...flimsy at best. She’d seen the girl eyeing her ring and gave it to her with the claim that it matched her dress. The fact that it did was a happy coincidence. And she was watching to make sure Gosalyn was still wearing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That being said….since LaunchPad was out more often than not, she had a pretty good hint of just who was trying to </span>
  <b>
    <em>kill </em>
  </b>
  <span>her this time. At first they could be written off as cute little pranks. The first night NegaDuck didn’t come back, there were spikes in the bed that had been assigned. It was only after waking up with a pleasant realignment in her spine that she realized that for most people, that was probably uncomfortable. She’d accepted a cup of coffee from the sweet girl only for LaunchPad to snatch it away and toss it into a potted plant…..the plant withered and died. Then there was corrosive acid in the shampoo and luckily she dropped the bottle. The problem with any of these attempts was that….she was made of magic. Even if she was burned she’d have been fine in an hour. Even Bleach water. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>affected </span>
  </em>
  <span>her...she just healed a bit faster. Hmmm, maybe none of them realized that. That being said, it was amazing how creative little kids could get. Belladonna Berry cookies last night.   </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Miss Morgana” She resisted the urge to hex the </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>little monster. Gosalyn was holding up a glass of yellow liquid…..</span>
  <em>
    <span>steaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> yellow liquid. “Mrs. MuddleFoot made Lemonade. Do you want some? It’s oh so yummy!” Morgana took a deep breath. Why yes nursemaid, let her be Juliet, she’d happily down the poison. The thought caused a smile to pull at her lips. Any foolhardy Romeo for this child would be dead long before the impromptu wedding, she’d lure him to a trap for the fun of it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “That’s alright.” She smiled brightly at the girl. She wasn’t going to walk into that trap. And Gos pouted. Morgana very carefully ruffled her ringlets in a way that wouldn’t actually harm them. She’d have to dodge a </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtle </span>
  </em>
  <span>death threat then. LaunchPad had spent almost an hour curling it this morning. “How about a walk to the bakery. You said that’s where his old portal was.” That and she had a sneaking suspicion that the child had a fondness for the cookies there. Gosayln was still pouting. “If I let you poison me with….” Morgana looked skeptically at the ‘lemonade’ “Whatever Tank cooked up, then will you stop sulking and not try to kill me at dinner? Besides, your Papa’s cooking is going to try that anyway.” The little girls’ shoulders sagged, but she must have been really hopeful about this batch because she smiled and held it up. “Cheers.” The sorceress said with a mild wince. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To Tank’s credit it did taste like Lemonade. Had it not been smoking or offered by a child that wanted her dead she may have actually brought it. Speaking of Tank, the scientist was peering out of his garage, the full chemistry set still running as his face fell. He snapped in disappointment and grabbed a notebook to recalculate some numbers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Alright, lets go for a walk and get you some air.” Morgana ordered lightly. “I’ll get you extra cookies for the attempt.” She’d stopped taking being targeted personally when LaunchPad coughed up some spikes and half threated to make Gosalyn actually eat his cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ND~DD~ND~DD~ND~DD~ND</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was pounding. Morgana felt something like static on the back of her throat. She rose slowly, willing the world to stop spinning. It wasn’t quite working. Someone shoved a glass of water into her hand. She identified it was water by the fact that it was wet and tasted like nothing and wasn’t making her dizzy like a drink would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “According ta Tank, your powers should start coming back by now.” She chanced a look up to see LaunchPad...he looked terrible. He had a black eye and a busted beak and was leaning heavily on one side. “Hey do me next wouldya?” He gestured at her body and she looked down. Her dress was ripped and filthy and her body was covered in quickly healing bruises. LauchPad must have seen the confusion on her face. “It was an ambush. The Tired Three attacked, demanding to know where Drippy was. Bush Breath used a tree to make off with Gos and when I brought you back here Tank told me what his formula did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “It’s like the fuckers have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>TRACE</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know when to fuck shit up.” Morgana blinked. She was in the living room, draped over the couch. NegaDuck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the room, but angrily pacing in front of the T.V. cursing up a storm. Trace….OH! Right. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Don’t worry I’m wat….WHERE WERE YOU!!!” Her pain is momentarily forgotten as she establishes that this man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was what caused Gosalyn to try and kill her in the first place. He at least had the decency to look ashamed for a moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “Score I couldn’t pass up.” He indicated the bags of loot on the ground. She glared at him and through the corner of her eye was pleased to note that LauchPad had a similar expression. “I GOT THE BAG!” And he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to toss it at her. But a cursory glance confirmed that yes, this was the right bag. She placed it on her lap and felt for her magic. Whatever Tank had done, he’d muted it somehow. A regular enchantress would need another hour or two before they were up to speed…..luckily, she was a ‘McCawber’ She pulled herself to a sitting position and focused herself inward. A click here, a spring there….and she gave a great breath as the power flowed through her once more. It had been about five minutes of meditation. Five minutes were...a lot her apparently. The two men had already complied a list of where the girl may be and were working on ambush options. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “I’m watching her.” Morgana said, raising herself from the couch and doing her mental math. “Shussh. I need to just pop over and grab her so my math has to be perfect.” As she said even that, her eyes turned white. LaunchPad and Negaduck glanced at each other, but both kept their beaks shut as a soft fog filled the room...on their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>he might be Mr Quacks and Jacks. I’m so so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry.” Gosalyn gave a teary eyed sniff. “If I did. I tell you!” QuakerJack looked for a moment into soft innocent green eyes, blown wide from the terror of her ordeal with Negaduck. No one knew who it was that the tyrant had gotten to travel with her this time, but the woman had at least gone down fairly easily. He sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get any information from NegaDuck’s captive. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Okay sweetie. Can you at least tell me who pulled you from the lab angel?” Her eyes were teary. Uh oh. How many assets did her tormentor </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>? LaunchPad and the MuddleFoots were all accounted for. Before she could answer, her ring started glowing. She jumped away from the smoke so the three took the hint to try and get away as well, but it quickly filled the room, a massive stormcloud with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>figure </span>
  </em>
  <span>shrouded in the mists.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SHE IS MINE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the words echoed and billowed they were accentuated with thunder and lightning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The figure was as big or bigger than the mists, only seen in sections, an ice cold hand just  barely grazing past, a blood red eye blinking from behind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>YOU PEONS ARE NOT TO TOUCH MINE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The lightning seemed to know not to get close to the only one that could use it. Instead, MegaVolt shivered beneath the gale force winds hurtling around icy rain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>OR I WILL COME AGAIN AND LEAVE NAUGHT BUT DEATH</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minor fog cleared in the room as Morgana’s eyes stopped glowing. But as the fog cleared it left something that hadn’t been there before….rather, some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “How” LaunchPad started, seeing his daughter, unharmed but a little shaken “did you manage to”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to worry. I’m watching her.” Morgana smirked. Then she sighed. Poisoned twice, lost her powers, charge kidnaped, nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed. “Though I think that’s enough excitement for today.” She shook her head. “I’m going upstairs to take a nice hot shower with non corrosive acid thank you very much.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was some </span>
  <em>
    <span>law</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her life. There had to be. She barely even turned when she felt the minor ward snap like a too tight piana wire, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>instant</span>
  </em>
  <span> before the roof second floor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What in the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>        “OH </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nega</span>
  <em>
    <span> Darling! Your Better half has come to free you from the insignificant insects you call a spouse and daughter!!!!!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rather than surprise, the room was a chorus of groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>        “I could set my </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this nut.” LauchPad murmured a split second before he was encased in a shimmering pink bubble, which shot into the sky. Gosalyn was given the same treatment. The woman that had called out floated over, dress whipping around her, all calm pastels-sky blue and soft gold. Her long white hair floated in a cloud around her, the color marred only by two black stripes. But her </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span> was indistinguishably….. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>        “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kidding me” Morgana muttered, looking up at….</span>
  <em>
    <span>herself apparently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>